Be Mine
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: How could she possibly tell her she loved her? She spent months planning and it had to be PERFECT. Will she finally find love? Fimogen


_Author's Note: This is an ONE-SHOT. If I get enough reviews, I MIGHT make it into a whole story. That really depends, though. Anyways, I wrote this out of boredom. So, yeah, its very random. Please read and review. I really hope you enjoy it. Blah blah, I don't own Degrassi. We all know that. I wish I did though. Don't sue me 'cause I really don't have anything you can take... Ha._

_Okay, so enjoy the story my loves._

_Summary: How could she possibly tell her she loved her? She spent months planning and it had to be PERFECT. Will she finally find love? Fimogen_

_Rated: T for teen._

* * *

_**~.BE MINE?.~**  
_

ONE-SHOT

It was Valentine's Day. One of the most romantic days of the year. It was a big day for people at Degrassi, especially Fiona. Today was the day she was going to ask Fiona to be her girlfriend. They went on plenty of dates and had lots of fun together. Fiona started to fall in love with Imogen. She spent months planning this with a lot of help from Eli, Clare and her best friend, Holly J. Instead of going to the Valentine's Day dance, Fiona was going to invite Imogen out to dinner. When she saw Imogen in the hall, she walked towards her and smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Imogen," Fiona said, blushing. "Same to you, Fi." "Imogen, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight. I heard the dance was gonna be a little lame." Imogen paused for a second. "Sure, Fi. Any special dress code?" "Yeah, formal." "Ditto." Fiona smiled and walked away. She couldn't wait until school was over.

...

As soon as school was over, Fiona went straight home and started to get ready. She pinned her hair up and put on a small tiara. She wore a pearl necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings. She wore a black corset with a black and white polka-dot skirt. She also had on a pair of black pumps. She smiled at herself in the mirror and waited for Imogen to come. She called the limo service while she waited. An hour later, Imogen showed up. She wore a red, strapless dress. Her hair was flowing down and she wasn't wearing glasses. She wore a diamond necklace and silver hoops. She also had on a pair of red pumps.

"I-Imogen you look amazing," Fiona said, blushing. "Thank you, so do you. Are we leaving yet?" "Once the limo gets here we'll be on our way." An hour later, the limo arrived. Fiona and Imgoen got in and went to the restaurant. Imogen mouth dropped once they walked inside. "This place is incredible, Fi. It also looks very expensive." "Don't worry about the money, I can pay for it." "I know that but-" "No buts, Imogen. Just relax and have fun," Fiona said as they were seated. Imogen grabbed the menu and stared at it. Moments later, a lady with blonde curly hair walked towards the table. "Hello, my name is Jennie and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Are you ready to order?" "Yeah, I'll have a steak and masked potatoes. Also a glass of water with a lemon in it." Jennie turned to Imogen. "I'll have the spaghetti and salad on the side." "And to drink?" "Cola." "Okay, your food will be ready in about thirty minutes."

"So, Imogen, how are you?" Fiona asked. "I'm great, how about you?" "Kind of nervous," Fiona admitted. "Why are you nervous?" "I'm always nervous around you, Imogen." Fiona began to play with her fingers and Imogen smiled widely. "Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room," Imogen said getting up. Once she left, Fiona called Holly J. _"Hello?" _"Holly J, I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do or what to say." _"Fiona calm down, everything will be fine. Relax and have a good time, okay?" _"Okay, I'll try. Oh, she's coming back. I love you, bye," Fiona said hanging up. Imogen smiled and sat down.

Fiona stared at Imogen. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful person she'd ever laid her eyes on. She was truly in love with Imogen. She never felt this way before, not even with Holly J. It was different..way different. The waitress, Jennie, came with their food and drinks. "Enjoy," she said walking off. Things were quiet and awkward. Fiona knew she had to do it now before things got too awkward. She took a sip of her water and smiled at Imogen. She cleared her throat. She was so nervous that she could barely breath. She tried to relax. "Fi, are you okay? You don't look so well," Imogen said. "I-I'm fine. Imogen, I have something to say," Fiona stuttered. Her heart started to beat fast. Sweat trickled on her forehead. She wiped it away and took a deep breath. "Imogen, I really like you. You're an amazing, beautiful, loving girl. I always have fun when I'm around you. You make me feel like a better person. For once, I actually feel like I'm important. I, um, wanted to know if," Fiona paused and reached into her purse and grabbed a red velvet box. She opened it and it revealed a ring. It had a gold band and a ruby in the middle. "If you'd be my girlfriend," she continued.

Tears formed into Imogen's eyes. She never thought that Fiona would fall for a girl like her. She was so happy. Her heart started to beat fast. Fiona looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Yes," Imogen whispered. Fiona face lit up. She stood up and placed the ring on Imogen's finger. Imogen then stood up and kissed Fiona. People around them began to clap and cheer. They pulled away and began to blush. Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand and they were about to walk out of the restaurant. "Wait, the bill," Imogen said. Fiona walked over to Jennie and gave her a hundred and fifty dollars. She grabbed Imogen and they ran out of the restaurant. They walked over towards the limo. Fiona opened the door and let Imogen in. "So, you did all of this for me?" Imogen asked. Fiona nodded her head. "Fi, that's really sweet, but you don't need to go all out to impress me." Fiona smiled and said, "I'll keep that in mind next time."

The limo made an stop. Fiona opened the door and let Imogen out. She paid the limo driver and watched him pull off. Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand and they went into Fiona's apartment. Imogen grabbed Fiona's face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Fiona's waist to pull her closer. Fiona opened her mouth and let Imogen's tongue dive in. Fiona moaned into the kiss. Fiona pushed Imogen on the couch and climbed on top of her. She cupped Imogen's breast and earned her a soft moan. Moments later, Fiona and Imogen's clothes were on the floor. Fiona looked at Imogen. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Imogen nodded her head. Fiona grabbed Imogen's face and kissed her. "I love you, Imogen. Happy Valentine's Day." I love you too and Happy Valentine's Day, Fi," she whispered.

* * *

**The end! I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Please let me know what you thought about it. Thanks (:**


End file.
